Never Forget Me
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Sequel to 'Goodbye My Friend' after the ever curious Pandora stumbles upon some photos and keepsakes of her Uncle Michelangelo's deceased cat Klunk, the orange masked turtle decides to tell her how he lost his beloved pet and how he will never forget him. COMPLETED!


**Wow! I don't know what's going on, but plot bunnies have been coming out of my ears! No sooner do I write one fic but I think of another! Well I don't know how long this will last! Might as well take advantage I suppose! hahahaha!**

 **Anyway, This one-shot is a Sequel to ' _Goodbye My Friend_ ' **

**In this fic, whilst being babysat by Michelangelo, Pandora stumbles upon some photos of her Uncle's deceased cat Klunk, and seeing how his niece has found out about him, the orange masked turtle decides to tell her how he lost his beloved pet and how he will never forget him.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Never Forget Me**

Michaelangelo walked into his room, carrying his niece Pandora on his shoulders bouncing her up and down pretending to be a horse.

"We're coming up to the finish line, right around the bend, and we win the race!" Michaelangelo cheered as they entered the bedroom.

"Yay!" Pandora cheered happily waving her arms "You're a great horsey Uncle Mikey!" she laughed.

Michaelangelo chuckled and lifted Pandora off his shoulders before placing her on the floor.

"Thanks!" he said "Now, shall we look for some comics?"

"Yes please!" Pandora said.

Michaelangelo grinned then walked to his shelves on one end of the room where all his comics were.

"I'm sure we can find some good ones!" he said "Maybe we can test your reading skills and you can impress Uncle Donnie!"

* * *

It was the late hours of the morning down in the lair, and training with Master Splinter had finished, meaning the mutants had a few hours to relax before going on Night patrol before the sun rose over New York.

Michaelangelo had been left to babysit Pandora again whilst Raphael and Mona had some time to themselves, they had decided to watch some films in the TV area.

Donatello as usual was in his lab working on some invention or gadget or even stuff they had acquired during their latest mission.

Master Splinter was resting in his quarters, and Leonardo was spending some father/daughter time with his adopted daughter Kemeko.

Michaelangelo never complained when he was asked to look after Pandora, in fact he loved it when he got to spend time with his niece. He and Pandora had such a strong bond and he loved playing with her and spoiling her with treats (Which didn't please Raphael much, especially the spoiling).

Somehow, Pandora brought out his inner child more.

* * *

As the orange masked turtle was searching through his comics, Pandora decided to look around the room.

She soon saw something sticking out from under the bed, and it looked like a shoe box.

Ever curious, the little mutant knelt down and pulled the box out seeing the words written on top in capitals 'KLUNK'

Pandora wasn't sure what the words spelt as she was still only just learning to read yet she opened it and within she saw a collection of photographs and keepsakes including a collar and a bag of fur along with a silver tin.

Picking up one of the photos she saw it was a picture of Michelangelo grinning as he looked at the camera holding a ginger cat in his arms.

"Kitty..." she said softly, then then looked up at Michaelangelo who had pulled out some comics and turned to her.

* * *

As he did, the turtle was shocked to see Pandora looking in the shoe box and he felt a pang in his stomach.

"Pandora!" he squawked with slight surprise "What are you doing!?"

His reaction made Pandora jump slightly and she put the photo back in the box and stepped back.

"I'm sorry!" she cried "I..I didn't mean!"

Michaelangelo placed the comics on the bed and dropped next to the box to inspect it.

"Where did you find it?" he demanded.

Pandora felt tears fill her eyes at her Uncle's reaction.

"I'm sorry Uncle Mikey, it was under the bed!" she whimpered "Are you angry with me?"

Michaelangelo looked up and saw Pandora's face to which he felt guilty seeing his niece looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh no Little Geisha!" he said "I'm not mad at all! Come here!" he held out his hands and Pandora stepped into them and he hugged her close "I'm not angry at you babe, you were just being curious! Like any little girl should be!"

He kissed her forehead then looked at the box.

"Would you like me to tell you about what's in this box?" he asked.

Pandora looked up at him.

"Yes please!" she said "Who is that cute kitty?"

* * *

Michaelangelo swallowed a lump in his throat, he had never told Pandora about his beloved cat Klunk, but now seeing how her curiosity had lead her to him, he felt now was a good time.

"Okay," he said "Let's forget the comics for now and look at this box!" he said picking up the box and placing it on the bed before lifting Pandora onto the bed and sitting down himself.

Michaelangelo then placed the photos on the bed and showed them to Pandora, all similar to the one she had seen earlier.

"That little kitty." Michaelangelo began "Is Klunk, and he was my pet cat."

"Wow." said Pandora "He's cute!"

"That he was." said Michaelangelo "I found him one Christmas Night in New York when I was topside, and we quickly became friends! I couldn't leave him up there in the cold, so I brought him back with me, needless to say, he was the best gift I got that year!"

Pandora smiled.

"He was my best buddy!" Michaelangelo continued, the feeling of nostalgia building up, so strong it almost made him tearful but he held it back "Always purring and wanting to cuddle with me, he'd sleep next to me at night, eat chicken and fish from my hand and lick my face when I felt sad."

He then showed Pandora some photos.  
"This was when I first brought him home!" he showed Pandora a photo of him wearing outdoor clothes and standing in front of a large Christmas Tree in the lair holding Klunk.

"And this was when Raphael caught me napping on the sofa and Klunk was on my plastron also napping." he showed another photo showing just that making Pandora laugh.

"And this is my favourite!" Michaelangelo said holding up a photo of him and Klunk as sitting on his head like a fur hat.

"It was a rather cold night and Klunk decided to jump on my head to keep me warm." Michaelangelo explained then placed his hand on his head.

"Sweet!" Pandora giggled.

* * *

Michaelangelo then sighed sadly as he held up Klunk's collar.

"This was his collar." he said his finger flicking the little bell on it, he then held up the little bag of fur.

"This was his fur" he then showed Pandora the silver tin "And in here...are his ashes...what's left of them."

Pandora looked up at Michaelangelo and saw a couple of tears had fallen.

"Why are you sad Uncle Mikey?" she asked.

"Huh?" Michaelangelo asked, then realised he had began crying "Oh, I just..." he then sighed, there was no denying it, even though it had been years, he still missed Klunk like crazy.

"It was before you were born." He explained "Klunk became a very old cat, and he fell asleep, and never woke up again."

He felt more tears fall and Pandora crawled over and snuggled into him to which he grateful accepted the embrace and held her close.

"He couldn't stay." he said "And I had to let him go..."

His throat hurt as he began to remember the day Klunk left this world, and how he had to deal with it, it was one of the worst days of his life.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Michelangelo rested his head on Klunk as he felt the warmth leave him. He had sat there a long time, not wanting to leave him._

 _It had been since Donatello had given Klunk the injection that would put him to sleep so he was no longer in pain, but Michaelangelo hadn't been prepared for how hard it would be to say goodbye._

 _He was reluctant to leave Klunk, but he knew he would have to._

 _He stroked the cat gently who lay there so peaceful he looked like he was sleeping and kissed him._

" _I gotta go now buddy." he whispered as more tears fell "I'll be back soon, I promise."_

 _Michelangelo stood up slowly, and left the room, forcing himself to let go of Klunk and he went back to the main lair._

* * *

 _As he exited Donatello's Medical room, he saw Raphael standing there with a soft look on his face._

 _Michaelangelo looked at his older brother, then more tears fell._

 _At once Raphael stepped over and wrapped his arms around Michaelangelo and the younger turtle embrace him back, sobbing hard._

" _Oh Mikey." Raphael soothed "I'm so sorry...shhh, shhh, it's okay, just let it out, don't hold back, let it out."_

 _He held the sobbing Michaelangelo close then gently coaxed his brother to come to the TV area where Leonardo, Donatello and Splinter were sitting._

 _Mona had since retired to the bedroom to relax due to her pregnancy, she had been with Michaelangelo when Klunk had been put to sleep but had then left him to grieve in peace._

 _Raphael then sat Michaelangelo down letting him continue to cry against him, Leonardo offered comfort by standing behind Michaelangelo and started to massage his shoulders and Donatello sat on Michaelangelo's other side on the sofa._

 _Splinter walked over and knelt before Michaelangelo placing his hand on the youngest turtle's knee._

* * *

 _After a while, Michaelangelo had composed himself to sit up yet he was blinded by his heartbroken tears._

" _There, there my son." Splinter comforted "I know how you feel."_

 _Michaelangelo nodded softly knowing how Splinter had felt after loosing his beloved Master Yoshi and Tang Shen._

" _He was an old cat." said Leonardo "But he's at peace now, and you were such a good owner to him!"_

" _That you were." Raphael agreed "Best he ever had."_

 _Donatello nodded in agreement._

" _You gave him a good life," he said "And he passed on happy that he spent his last years with you."_

" _He was my best buddy!" Michaelangelo wept as more tears fell "I'll miss him so much!"_

" _Don't worry Mikey, we can find you another cat, there are plenty out there!" Raphael comforted as he handed Michelangelo a tissue._

" _But Klunk was special!" Michaelangelo wept as he blew his nose"No cat could replace him! In fact nothing, no-one could replace him!"_

" _I know it hurts little brother." Leonardo added "But that's the natural order of things, we're born, we live, and when the time comes, we die."_

" _It's not fair!" Michaelangelo sobbed "It's just not fair!" he almost shouted to which Raphael held him close again and the youngest turtle broke into more louder sobs, a pitiful sight which almost brought the other turtles and Splinter to tears._

* * *

 _After a few seconds of sobbing, Michelangelo took a few deep breathes and looked up from Raphael's chest._

" _Are you okay Mikey?" asked Donatello._

 _Michaelangelo sighed and wiped his eyes again._

" _I want to cremate him." he said "I want to cremate Klunk, and scatter his ashes, as well as keep a part of him with me."_

 _Splinter gave a small smile._

" _We can do that my son." he soothed "We shall give him a funeral, and you can do what you wish with it."_

" _We'll give him a good send off bro." Raphael said wiping a fresh tear from Michaelangelo's eye._

" _That we will!" said Leonardo "We'll wait for Mona after she's rested and we'll get planning."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

* * *

"I was heartbroken when Klunk died." Michaelangelo said softly "I'd never cried so much in my life."

"You were hurted?" Pandora asked.

"Yeah." Michaelangelo said pointing to his heart "I was hurted here."

Pandora looked at her saddened Uncle then reached up and kissed his chest.

"I'll kiss it better!" she said as she did so making Michaelangelo smile.

"Thanks babe!" he said "So yeah, I cremated Klunk and I sprinkled some of his ashes, some in New York where I found him, some at Casey's Farmhouse, some at the park I used to take him to, and I kept some here in his box so he's still here with me."

"Hello Klunk!" Pandora said to the box softly to which Michaelangelo smiled.

* * *

"After Klunk's death, it was hard, I almost considered getting another cat, but nothing could replace him, there was no cat like my Klunky." he sniffled a little.

"So how did you get by Uncle Mikey?" Pandora asked.

"Well, at the time Little Geisha," Michelangelo answered "Your mummy was pregnant with you, and she reminded me, that even though Klunk was gone, a new life was to come, and that was you!"

As he spoke the last words he leaned down to Pandora to look her in the eyes playfully.

"Really?" asked Pandora, her eyes wide.

"Yep!" said Michaelangelo "She reminded me that I had a duty, and that duty was to be a loving Uncle to you when you entered the world! And I knew it was what my dear beloved Klunk would have wanted!"

Michaelangelo then scooped Pandora up.

"I knew I had to focus on being an uncle! And your arrival gave me a reason to be happy again after loosing Klunk! I could never replace him but I knew I could give the same love I gave him to you! And you've filled that hole I felt after loosing him!"

"Me?" asked Pandora "Really?"

"Uh huh!" said Michaelangelo as he held Pandora up and nuzzled her as well as kissed her making her giggle "And I thank you for that babe!"

He then began placed her on the bed and began to tickle her gently.

"Thanks my Little Geisha!" he laughed as Pandora squealed and laughed at being tickled "Thank you for being here for me!"

Pandora just laughed in reply as she was tickled and she grabbed her uncle's hand and held it close.

"I love you Uncle Mikey!" she squeaked.

"And I love you Precious girl!" Michaelangelo said as he nuzzled his beak against Pandora's "So much!"

Even though the memory of Klunk still burned within, he still had good memories of his beloved cat, and he could give that same love to his beloved niece and he would never let go. He knew deep within, that Klunk would be proud of him.

"I'll never forget you Klunk!" he thought as he continued to cuddle and play with Pandora "Never, you're always in my heart! And in my mind!"

 **Awww! Such sweet moments! And Michelangelo, even though he still misses Klunk greatly, he has his little niece to love and look after, and give the same love he had for Klunk to.**

 **As long as a loved one is in our hearts, they will never leave us! And that's a fact!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Have yourselves a great day!**

 **Love Boodrayne666**


End file.
